Seduce me
by ToWritePurebloodOnHerArms
Summary: Seduce me. Write letters to me. And poems, I love poems. Ravish me with your words. Seduce me. BL/TR x BL/LV Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Seduce me. _

It wasn't that he could love but wouldn't, it was that he couldn't love and wouldn't try to learn. Tom Riddle was not capable of love and he believed it was because he was not human, because he was immortal and he was capable of far greater things than love. Love couldn't offer him what Power and Wealth did. Love wouldn't make him leader of the Wizarding race and love definitely wouldn't gain him the respect he deserved from his followers.

What Tom Riddle _could _do however was lust. Lust to the point of obsession. He lusted after one woman and one woman only; Bellatrix Lestrange.

He wanted to hate her for it, and in fact, he did hate her for it, although he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it wasn't _her_ fault that he wanted to fuck her till she couldn't walk. Tom just blamed her for it anyway.

He had first met her at her coming of age ball. She had turned eighteen and bloody hell did she look like a woman. Her curves went on forever, and Tom often dreamed about running his hands over them. She had worn a silver mask, and he remembered because her eyes seemed almost black in contrast, and he liked it because it was like his own doorway into her soul. Her hair had tumbled down to just above her backside, and he had pictured himself wrapping the curled locks around his fingers over and over.

He had watched as she mingled through the crowds, politely grinning and thanking each guest in turn until she had reached him. Her mother had almost fainted with joy when Walburga had pointed out that Bellatrix was dancing, albeit rather closely, with The Tom Riddle. And Tom could sense Bella's pulse quicken as he had pressed his body to hers. He knew, in that moment, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She was innocent and that's what he thrived on. He wanted to taint her with his black blood. He wanted to see her cry and beg for release, as her back arched and her chest would press to his in blistering hot pleasure.

That night, he had returned home and for the first time he slept properly. He dreamt of black hair across his chest, and roaming gentle hands, and her red lips uttering only two words.

"_Seduce me_."

Yes, Tom Riddle was immortal. Tom Riddle could not love, but he _could_ lust and for himself and Bellatrix to get what they both wanted, he would have to break her first.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I may write a few more little one-shots if I get some nice reviews. :) Please let me know what you think, it helps me out a lot and it gives me lots of ideas. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so happy you all liked the first one shot! Bellamort is my OTP and I've always wanted to write them as if Tom fancied her quite a bit. ;) It's going to be hard to top the first oneshot but I shall try. They may be a little short too, but I don't like writing forever as I feel it spoils the anticipation for the next one. I also notice that quite a few of you have pointed out The Tudors? :D I'm such a huge fan of The Tudors and I love Anne/Henry. They inspired this quite a bit. So, Enjoy!_

* * *

Bellatrix was running. Her long dark hair swaying from side to side. The skirts of her dress following the movements as she held it at the front to stop from tripping. The dark-haired vixen glanced to her chaser from over her shoulder, and she laughed, she _laughed _at _him_.

Tom Riddle raced after her. His smile was boyish and her laugh was infectious, so he laughed with her, his hand grabbing the wall to steady himself as he followed her around a swift corner and out into the gardens. Merlin. She was beautiful.

In this world, he was human.

He chased her deeper into the Gardens of the beautiful Black Manor. His dark eyes glinting with mischief. She laughed again and he grinned, turning another swift corner only to find that her laughter had stopped and there was a large oak door. His smile fell, his heart raced, and his breathing deepened. Tom reached for the large gold handle, jerking it open.

Bellatrix looked up at him, her black eyes meeting his. She was naked. One hand covered herself between her legs and another crossed over her chest. He swallowed hard, she mouthed something but he didn't quite catch it, he stepped closer.

Her red lips twitched into a smirk, her body turning a little more towards him. She whispered the words once more and Tom's breathing stopped. His eyes widened. She had vanished into black smoke the moment his hand had chance to graze her arm.

"_Seduce me._"

Tom Riddle jerked awake, his teeth clenched.

He would have her even if it killed him.


End file.
